


Memory Lane

by JoshuaHyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Memories, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshuaHyo/pseuds/JoshuaHyo
Summary: Several years have passed. Jihyo travels to Switzerland to fill a chapter in her life that she missed with two things she's holding on, her camera and her feelings for Im Nayeon.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 15





	Memory Lane

“You look amazing, Nayeon-unnie.”

Jihyo was taking photos for her favorite camera model, Nayeon. Travelling across a country she hasn’t been to was very exciting for her. She only heard stories of their trip to Switzerland when she was unable to come. They had plans of coming back to Switzerland as nine. However their schedule has been jam-packed for a really long time. TWICE’s popularity was in an all time high and this made it difficult for them to travel without causing a big commotion. Eventually, their popularity went down and the fourth generation of idols have been getting more of the industry’s limelight, making it possible for them to enjoy vacations at peace.

“You really takes the best pictures of me, Jihyo.”

Particularly, Jihyo was one who got interested in photography during their promotions. At first, she would only use her own phone to take photos, but she eventually got interested in in taking it to the professional level. This made her start her series of photobooks that ran for a long time, To: ONCE from JIHYO Photobook. Fans always adore her photos here, showing everyone in TWICE at their natural element. She took the opportunity to learn from her fansites on how to take great shots of all the members.

“Nah, you’re just really amazing in front of the camera.”

Eventually, when all the members focused on solo activities, Jihyo would take the time to take amazing photos of everyone. From modeling, to solo debuts or even just a casual photoshoot, Jihyo took the opportunity to expose herself in mastering the art of photography. Whenever she holds the camera, all the girls know what to do for her as they feel very comfortable around their leader.

“I disagree with that, Jihyo. Besides, you don’t only take photos of everyone now. Even your landscape photos are amazing! I always look forward to that when you share vacation photos.”

Photography became a hobby for TWICE’s leader. She wanted to capture everything in her camera, not to brag about her shots to everyone, but to share these as memories. She wanted these memories to be remembered as these were the most precious moments in her life.

“A picture is worth a thousand words, as they say.”

Regardless of becoming an expert with her camera, her favorite subject has never really changed, which were all her TWICE members. However, with all eight beautiful ladies ready to pose for her, anyone would always have their favorite among everybody. Jihyo, herself of course had one too, none other than her unnie, Im Nayeon.

There’s not much to say as a difference between the TWICE members and how photogenic they are in front of a camera, but Jihyo always loved the way Nayeon looked at the lens. However, the interest that Jihyo had for the older one was beyond photography. She has always adored how Nayeon looked at her.

“Well, I have to agree with that. Nowadays, you come up with captions that have deep meanings.”

Whenever Nayeon posed for Jihyo, the younger one would always make sure that she could capture the moment. The emotion she would depict in her photos have a wide range, from cute, fierce, sexy, seductive, and more. But it’s not just a matter of how, but also who.

Jihyo has long infatuated her eldest member. She may be the leader of TWICE, but she’s still young. She always goes to her unnie whenever she needs support. And of course, Nayeon is always there to lend her shoulder. She knew that the responsibility of being the leader of a nine member group is really difficult, especially given the fact that they have varying ages, nationalities and personalities. Nayeon made sure she was there for Jihyo to be someone that their leader can show her vulnerable side to. In a way, this also made Jihyo open up to her even more.

“This is a great spot, Nayeonie. You’ve been here before during my recovery, right?”

Switzerland was one of the most exciting trips that TWICE had, but it was also a sad one. Jihyo decided to not go with them as she would like to focus on her recovery for their comeback. The fake maknae took responsibility of being a temporary leader during her absence. She only heard of stories, have seen pictures and also videos. Nayeon also called her during their trip at one of the castles to keep in touch with her as also seen on their TWICE TV series. What many did not know though, was that Nayeon actually video called her every night during their trip to check up on her and make her feel remembered all the time.

“I told you about this view before. We took a lot of selfies here. Do you like it?”

“Yeah, it creates a great depth in the image creating a more focused aftereffect.”

Whenever Jihyo gets excited of her new shots, she ends up babbling several things that might not make sense sometimes to her members. Still, it was something that everyone really liked from her, seeing how much she enjoyed photography.

“This place brings back a lot of memories.”

As each of them start to live their individual careers, TWICE had barely any opportunity to spend time together and have a vacation as a group. Still, what made them feel connected were Jihyo’s photos. Everything was left inside photobooks inside their dorm.

“..I’m glad I was able to come here.”

Jihyo definitely had regrets for not coming to Switzerland, in more ways than one. She felt that she could finally relate to all the stories she heard from her members on the beauty of the country. This is also why her itinerary roughly followed where her members went, well enough for her to see and experience everything that they did too.

“I’m glad you can see it too, why don’t we take a picture of you as well?”

Walking around the places her members have been to was a strange experience for the leader of the Nation’s girl group. It was as if she entered the photos she has seen from her members and is living inside of them now. The photos were only 2D, but being in the actual locations made her see more of the varying depth and perspectives she grew curious of. She wanted to take control of the camera and come up with the angles she prefers.

“Nah, I’d rather be the one taking photos.”

“Then just tell me how you’d like me to pose.”

This may well be another reason Jihyo likes Nayeon as her model, she was willing to do anything for the younger one. Nayeon was willing to try out so many things with Jihyo, which also made her excited to see the results of her leader’s hard work.

“I don’t really need to. You’re naturally photogenic. I like the way you smile.”

It is one of Nayeon’s favorite compliments. When they haven’t debuted yet, she felt insecure of her two large teeth in front. Yet, she remembered the younger Jihyo compliment the way she smiles and not having any care of what others might say. Nayeon became more confident of herself and loved the way she looks.

“Don’t you want to try out the food around here too?”

“Just.. one more photo.”

“..That’s what you always say.”

Before, Jihyo was satisfied with taking just a single photo. However, the more she got into photography, the more photos she’d take before getting satisfied. She might only upload a few of her shots, but always kept all of Nayeon’s photos on a separate SD card.

After a few more minutes, Jihyo was done for the day and wanted to try out the food her members have eaten. It was a high class restaurant, and the food definitely did not disappoint.

“The food here is amazing. I remember everyone played Mafia here too? I kind of miss playing that with everyone. It’s been a long time.”

Jihyo reminisced more memories of the fun times she had with all her members. The bond they all shared was definitely memorable, and wished they could relive the moment too.

“We will be able to do that real soon, Jihyo.”

“I guess so. Anyway, let’s go to the next location after this! I’m getting excited.”

After the meal, Jihyo took the time to browse through all the photos she has taken so far. The scenery looked so fitting with the new personal album she planned on completing.

“Why don’t you make a new To Once photobook?”

It was a thought that Jihyo too, had in mind. The photobook was really special not just for the fans, but even for the members, easily recalling more memories compared to their albums and monographs.

“..Maybe next time. Alright. Time to head to the next city!”

Riding a tour bus after a few hours exposed Jihyo to the next city her members went. The ride was exhausting as she pretty much slept on the bus. Considering the fact that Jihyo was an active person, a long ride isn’t something she would enjoy.

However, upon arrival, the nation’s leader eyes sparkled in amazement of the scenery, and naturally took out her camera once more.

“Do you like Montreux more than Bern?”

“Not really, both places have their own unique charms. Oh can we take a photo of you here?”

Regardless of the situation, Jihyo only wanted to take shots of Nayeon on her camera. It was something that she enjoyed doing for most of her time engaging in photography.

“I wonder why it’s always me though? Don’t you want to enjoy your experience here?”

“Oh, but I am having a great time taking photos. Don’t worry! I saw a good spot over there too, but lets it’s much better during daytime. Let’s go there in the morning and head to the hotel now.”

Wrapping up the day with a quick dinner, and heading to the hotel room, Jihyo immediately opened up her laptop and transferred all her shots she has taken. Afterwards she took a look at the photos on screen and was already doing a bit of fine-tuning as well.

“Get some rest, Jihyo. The editing can wait. It won’t go anywhere.”

“I will in a bit, there’s just a few things I’d like to-“

“If you don’t then you won’t get any nice shots of me tomorrow.”

After a bit of editing, Jihyo immediately closed her laptop and tucked herself in bed. Before sleeping, Jihyo reflected on a few things she realized.

“This country is really nice. You all must’ve enjoyed your trip here a few years ago.”

“Don’t think about it like that Jihyo. Remember I called you every night? We all really missed you the whole time.”

Jihyo just smiled upon remembering that all her members definitely cared for her a lot. She got a lot of souvenirs from Switzerland, and she still keeps them until now.

“Time to rest! I’m excited to explore Montreux too.”

The following day, Jihyo was up early and was already on her laptop doing a bit of editing while it’s still early. She ordered breakfast in bed so she can work on her shots at the same time.

“Hey, Jihyo. What time is the itinerary to Chaplin’s World?”

“In about two hours? That’s the first stop instead of Chateau de Chillon and the Chocolate Factory. There’s some time so I thought of doing something while eating.”

Taking a few bites of her scrambled eggs and hotcakes, Jihyo continued to work on her photos. She always get into her photos, zooming in and taking a look at every bit of detail at the background, and even on Nayeon. She’d zoom in her eyes, the strands of hair, and her bunny teeth as she appreciates how much her unnie is a piece of art herself.

“It’s almost time, Jihyo..”

“Alright. I’ll just pack up a bit and go there.”

Grabbing on her camera and luggage, she strolled while taking photos along the way the scenic view of her surroundings. The fresh air captivated her soul as it was something barely available in Seoul. It was cold, but her hands are able to firmly hold her camera and capture every moment she could find.

They eventually reached Chaplin’s World, a very memorable place for the TWICE members. Jihyo too wanted to see what was inside the famous icon’s museum. Like what her members told her, they all wished that TWICE could have a museum of their own too in the future where they can all keep the memories they share.

“Aren’t you going to take photos here? This is one of the really nice tourist spots, Jihyo.”

“..Maybe later.”

In fact, Jihyo loved Charlie Chaplin’s character, seeing photos taken by her members inside the museum also excited her to travel to Montreux. Still, she wanted to see everything with her own eyes. However, Jihyo did not bring out her camera at the museum. She wanted to, but there was something that was holding her back from doing so. It’s not as if taking photos weren’t allowed inside, but she had other reasons.

Turning into one corner in the museum, made her remember what Nayeon shared to her when they got back to Korea and shared her story in the famous tourist spot.

“It was right at this spot, like what I told you before, Jihyo.”

“…”

Jihyo kept silent as her throat dried up, remembering what Nayeon told her when they returned to Korea after the trip. She didn’t want to remember about it, but it is also the reason why she came there, she wanted to see the place for herself.

“This was the spot that I noticed Jeongyeon kept staring at me.”

Perhaps what may be the biggest regret that Jihyo had when she decided to call off travelling to Switzerland, Nayeon and Jeongyeon began taking more notice of each other during their trip there. Yes, all the TWICE members live under one roof, focusing on their jobs and enjoying each other’s company. But eventually, when they’re free from worries and are enjoying their vacation, feelings became even clearer.

“Funny how I began stealing glimpses of her too.”

This wasn’t the only contributing factor to this realization from the two eldest members. Them, along with Jihyo, have been together for the longest time. Well known by everyone as 3Mix, the three of them were always together. But with Jihyo’s absence during their time there, the two wanted to still stick together and seem to want to be at each other’s company despite being partnered to the other members. If Jihyo was there, she would usually be included in their togetherness and not be left out.

Jihyo was reminded of Nayeon’s stories during the tour there. It was also then she realized that the feelings she’s harboring for her unnie was already sinking. She knew that when Nayeon told her about it, she expected that she would understand and not really have any ill feelings about it, considering they have a very long friendship with each other. Eventually, the tour on Chaplin’s World came to an end. Jihyo bought a souvenir, and headed next to the Läderach Chocolate Factory where her members also learned how to make Swiss Chocolate.

“I’m going to make you the most delicious chocolate you’ve ever had, unnie.”

“Really? I’m looking forward to it then.”

Jihyo remembered what Nayeon told her back when all her members made the chocolate bars. Everyone was really happily making their chocolate, but Jeongyeon, who would usually be the comedian was quiet and took it seriously. Jihyo did notice this when she watched the episode in TWICE TV when they were at the factory. What Nayeon revealed to her was that she still saw Jeongyeon looking at her a lot.

And then it happened. After their efforts in making their own chocolate bars, Jeongyeon gave hers to Nayeon, surprising the older one. She only said to Nayeon that since she really likes the chocolate, she decided to give it to her. Nayeon then decided to give her own chocolate bar to Jeongyeon. She hesitated at first, but gladly accepted it as well. This was painful to hear for Jihyo, as she thought that the two of them were mutually going deeper in their relationship when she wasn’t there. What was even more painful for her to hear was when Nayeon said it was the best chocolate she ever had.

Jihyo sort of made this her own personal competition. She wanted to beat what Jeongyeon made for Nayeon, and took time to make precise adjustments to her handcrafted bar and decorate it the way she believed Nayeon would really love.

“..It’s done! I hope you’ll like this, unnie.”

“It looks well done, Jihyo! I’m going to enjoy eating this~”

Jihyo also bought a few boxes of chocolate as souvenirs for all her members. She remembered the large number of chocolates she got from them and she wanted to give back all the kindness she received from everyone.

After another bus ride, they eventually reached Chateau de Chillon’s entrance.

“This place hasn’t changed at all. Oh, I remember I took photos at this spot.”

Jihyo positioned at an angle looking at the said location as she would naturally highlight Nayeon’s aura. The younger one knew at the back of her hand how she could make the good-looking Nayeon look even better through her photos.

“I remember this spot. This was when you called me and it showed on TWICE TV.”

“Yeah, it was around 10pm in Korea when we called, right? You told us you’re able to walk already. That made everyone really happy.”

“I’m glad too.”

After that, their next destination was Leman Lake, and finally to Mürren, which was the highlight of the trip. The bus ride was the same, pretty long and had a lot of memorable landscapes that catches the eye. Every now and then, Jihyo would turn to the camera and take a few shots during the ride. Thanks to her experience, it’s not that difficult for her to capture good images even when on a moving vehicle. After a few hours, they arrived at Mürren and are at the first cable car station. Even before going inside the station, Jihyo was amazed of the scenery of the Alps.

“The cable car will leave soon, Jihyo. You can take those photos while going up. You’d get a better angle too.”

With only a bit of time remaining, Jihyo took a quick snap on her camera and boarded the cable car along the rest of the people. As they slowly ascended, Jihyo took her time to go around all the sides of the cable car to capture the whole experience of climbing up the mountain through her lens. After ascending more, going in transit, and eventually rising up to 3000 meters, they have finally reached their destination.

“This is really amazing, people live so high up here. And there’s even a hotel.”

“Make sure to rest a lot, Jihyo. The climb up will be even higher tomorrow.”

As they headed to the hotel, Jihyo made sure to take even more photos along the way. She was excited to see what’s the view from a place only few people have ever been to. But still, what she may be unhappy to hear about or just recall are the developments that happened between her two childhood friends. She tried to distract herself from it by taking more shots of the landscape. She did the same routine back at the hotel room. She transferred all the shots she have taken on her laptop, did a few edits, and finally got some sleep.

The following day, Jihyo got up early and got ready after a few stretches.

“You’re up quite early today, Jihyo.”

“I want to go around while it’s still morning and see the different angles of the Alps.”

“Well, there’s plenty of time. Remember, first place to go to will be Piz Gloria at Schilthorn for brunch, then the Skyline Thrill Walk afterwards.”

Jihyo explored for a bit and took more photos. She did not want to admit it to herself but she was trying to distract herself for what happened on the day they were at Schilthorn.

The two eldest members were the partners for that day. Originally, it was supposed to be Nayeon and Momo together but Jeongyeon insisted to partner up with Nayeon instead since she already partnered with Momo. She reasoned that it would be a good idea since Chaeyoung and her were not afraid of heights, and it would be a bad idea for the two to partner up when they both get scared. And so, the older two spent the most time together that day.

After some time, Jihyo went back to the hotel room and got ready to head to Piz Gloria for brunch. The cable car transported them first to the Skyline to transit to the cable car heading to Schilthorn. The viewing deck in that location had a breathtaking view and captivated Jihyo’s interest in finding the best shot possible.

“This was where you danced Knock Knock too, right?”

“Yeah. It was really tiring, though. Since there’s not much oxygen here we got tired fast! But that also helped increase our appetite.”

It was already time for brunch and Jihyo made her way to Piz Gloria where she was also able to finally experience the moving restaurant that gave a 360 degree view of the landscape.

“I want to try buying souvenirs too after this.”

“Sure you can. I’m sure you can find a lot of good stuff here.”

After the meal, Jihyo tried to buy souvenirs at the store below. However, she wanted to buy something memorable. Not for her, but for Nayeon. She recalled that her fellow 3Mix line bought something for her, but also bought one for each other. A stuffed doll. It was something Nayeon still kept to this day on her bedside. Jihyo wished too replace that, or even just have hers beside it. She eventually made her choice, made her purchase and immediately hid it.

Following the schedule, the cable car was about to leave for Schilthorn in five minutes. She patiently waited in line for the car to arrive.

“So, what did you get?”

“..A secret.”

“Hmm, that sounds just like you.”

As the cable car arrived and moved towards Schilthorn again, Jihyo remembered that this is where everything really changed. As Nayeon and Jeongyeon were partners for that day, the two became even closer than before. The Thrill Walk was the perfect setup. As Nayeon would be scared of the challenge that they must do, she would rely on Jeongyeon and cling to her even more.

“..This is really exciting, unnie. I guess you all were worried of any problems during this challenge back then.”

“I was able to rely on Jeongyeon a lot. If not for her I don’t think I would be able to do this.”

As soon as Jihyo was at the Skyline, she looked around to spot a good view for a quick photo session, which she was soon able to find.

“It’s been a while since I took a photo of you. This looks like a nice spot.”

After a few shots, it was time to take the Thrill Walk challenge. Despite her small stature, Jihyo did not fear the altitude of the narrow path. It was a walk in the park for her, but she really loved the panoramic view that only a few people dare to challenge at this location. She took on several challenges with confidence, proving herself to be better than she was before.

What she feared though, has already happened here years ago when all her members came to Switzerland. As Nayeon told her, the Thrill Walk was the reason she fell in love with the second eldest member. She was there to make her feel at ease and secure. Jeongyeon may have teased her a little, but she liked it anyway. It became clear to Nayeon that she wished Jeongyeon to be with her forever.

“So many things happened here that changed my whole life..”

“W-were almost at the end! Let’s go~”

Eventually, Jihyo reached the end of the challenging path and wrapped it all up with a photo of the end. As she felt that she was able to overcome a challenge only a few were able to do, she knew that she needs to take on the next challenge soon, in the form of her feelings for the older one.

The trip to Murren and Schilthorn was finally concluded and the next destination was to Mt. Rigi. Jihyo has always enjoyed the mountains and having to see a different side of Switzerland was appealing for her as she prefers nature over everything else. Boarding the train, she knew she was in for a long ride considering how long her members travelled on one episode of Twice TV5.

“Do you like the feeling of the wind blowing on your face, Jihyo?”

“I do. It’s that kind of moment that I feel I can do anything that I want right now.”

“Rather than taking pictures, why don’t you put down your camera and feel the air? It’s really nice.”

“I can feel it while taking photos anyway.”

Eventually, the train came to a halt and Jihyo was able to see the untouched beauty of the countryside in Mt. Rigi. The girl always thought of one day, possibly living a simple life in a secluded area such as this place free from worries and exposure from the media. It’s not yet that time for her, but knows that it sounds like a satisfying future.

“Strolling across this mountain sounds really nice too. I hope you’re hungry because the barbecue at the restaurant in the tour is really good.”

Remembering every that happened before also made Jihyo think of other things. What could have happened here between her and Jeongyeon that the older one hasn’t told her? Surely there’s more into it that she hasn’t really gone into detail. Jihyo did not want to know, but this thought bugged her during their climb to the restaurant.

“This is an amazing spot for a photo of you, unnie.”

Jihyo’s eyes have naturally become a camera. She can see using her own pupils shots that she knows will be satisfying once she captures the still life.

“You never fail to amaze me, Jihyo.”

“..I did before, unnie.”

Jihyo could not say it to Nayeon, but she wanted to impress the latter as someone she could see as a potential partner. But she couldn’t do it, nor even have a chance to prove herself as it was already too late. Nayeon fell in love with someone else.

“I don’t understand why this is a good spot?”

“You just need to be in it.”

Jihyo did think of admitting her feelings for Nayeon. However, there are things that hold her back. First off would be her responsibility for her group. Being TWICE’s leader puts her in a position that she must do everything that she can to maintain the group. Everyone else would become involved and that would lead to more problems in the future, and may possibly end their careers. The second one would be her relationship with Nayeon. Right now, she knew it was pretty obvious that Nayeon really loves Jeongyeon. Telling her feelings for her unnie would be pointless, even if she tried.

Reaching the destination on top of the mountain with a great view, her appetite increased considering the pretty long hike she had to do just to get to the restaurant.

The last destination was Luzern, a very serene city that was a really good spot to take photos or just casually walk around the streets. As this was the last location on her trip, Jihyo decided to wake up early and start her photo session ahead of time.

“How do you feel, Jihyo? This is the last day of your trip. Were you able to do everything you wanted?”

“..Not yet, but I hope I can. After this, I want to walk around the city too.”

As Jihyo continued to go around, she can’t help but remember the development that the two had. She recalled that as her members entered the cathedral and listened to the choir’s performance, this was the time Jeongyeon also made a move on Nayeon. They were partners again on their last day, and Jeongyeon casually held on Nayeon’s hand at that moment.

This of course, surprised the older one, but she didn’t resist, as told by her to Jihyo when they got back. Nayeon gave a faint smile to Jeongyeon, giving her a sign that what she was doing at that time was fine for her. For the remainder of their time in Luzern, the two would naturally find their hands together. Nayeon would at times, cling on Jeongyeon’s arm while they walk around under the same umbrella during the rain.

“Is this trip really something I wished to enjoy? Or am I just torturing myself?”

This thought came running in Jihyo’s mind as she questioned herself as to why she even went on this trip. To take photos? To relate more to her members? Or to see the chapter of her life that she missed? Regardless, she accepted the fact that she had to come to Switzerland.

“Don’t you want to enter the cathedral? It looks really nice in there.”

“..I’m not Catholic, hehe. I found something else interesting. The view over there is really nice.”

As the trip was about to come to a close, Jihyo was about to come to a decision. Would she or would she not tell Nayeon about the feelings she has always kept for her? Can she live a life that will forever hide this emotion? Would she fight for it? Or tell it to her and finally let go?

“Can I ask you one thing, Jihyo?”

“Sure.”

“Why do you always choose me as your subject for your photos?”

“..I want to capture you.”

“..I don’t understand?”

“..Just be yourself, unnie. Beyond the words I can say, it’s just my photos that can fully express what I mean to say to you.”

“..You’re making me more confused, but I guess that’s just how you are too.”

For Jihyo, it’s not really a matter of how she’ll say it, but if she will say it. Knowing that she has been quiet to Nayeon about the way she feels for a long time, it was already too late. Luzern was a very memorable city for her. Especially when she passed by the exact store when Jeongyeon directly asked Nayeon if she could court her.

Jihyo couldn’t stop herself to get a quick snapshot of the store. It won’t really be a good memory for her, but it’s a memory that she will remember for the rest of her life.

“Luzern Chapel Bridge.. This was the last filming spot on your trip here before.”

“It looks amazing, right?”

Jihyo remembered clearly. This was where Nayeon gave Jeongyeon an answer. She told her that she’d like to give it a try, and thus closed all possible opportunities for Jihyo to express her own feelings for her.

Besides having feelings for Nayeon, Jeongyeon was also her closest friend, having spent the most time together, and her first friend as she entered the industry. There would be nothing more painful for her than to lose not one, but two very important people in her life.

But what’s there to lose now if they would eventually leave her too? Maybe they’d act different around her, or even spend less time with her, she’s not sure about it still.

“Hey, Jihyo.. Remember what you told me before?”

“..Huh?”

“Make sure you live your life without regrets. It’s not important what others think of you, but what you think of yourself in the end. That’s why I learned to love myself for who I am.”

“..Why are you bringing this up?”

“You need to do the same thing, right? That’s why you came here.”

“…”

Realizing what she may have told her unnie before, she knew she had to apply it to herself as well, and she did.

“..Then there’s something I wish to admit now, unnie.”

“Tell it to me.”

Jihyo put down her camera, clenched her fists and spoke up with all her courage.

“..For the longest time, I’ve kept it to myself. Ever since we debuted, you’ve always been there for me. Slowly, but surely, I came to realize that I.. have developed feelings for you. One of my biggest regrets was not coming here to Switzerland.. and before I knew it, you’ve already.. fallen for someone else. I kept the way I feel about you all this time, because for me, it’s useless to say it now. And yes, I do admit it to myself that I’m still in love with you. I wanted to come here to Switzerland to see for myself where everything began for you, and came to an end for me. This country was definitely beautiful, but it was also the most painful journey for me. But now, I have no more regrets.. I can say now that I’ll be able to move on from you, Nayeon-unnie. Thank you for always being there for me..”

“That’s great to know, Jihyo. What’s important is how you can also move forward. I want you to know that no matter what happens, I will always appreciate you too. Thank you so much.”

And thus, Jihyo can only see Nayeon moving away from her. She could only feel her moving away, but felt like this is how it really should be. No more regrets but a matter of knowing what was something she may have had will eventually distance herself to the point that she won’t see her anymore.

“This has been a life-changing pilgrimage to memory lane.. It’s time to go back.”

That night, inside a hotel room in Luzern, Jihyo was on her laptop and editing on a few photos. She was leaving for her flight to Korea in the early morning and thus, decided to just take an all-nighter and just rest on the plane. While working on something, she heard her phone ring, she looked as to who it was, and answered the call.

~ Call Start ~

“Hi, Jihyo! How are you?”

“..I’m fine, Nayeonie.”

“Sorry I was unable to keep in touch the past few days. How was your trip to Switzerland?”

“..It’s great. This is really a beautiful country.”

“I’m glad you liked it! I kinda wished I was able to join you too. I missed everything there!”

“Maybe you could go here with Jeongyeonie next time.”

“Hehe, were you able to take lots of good photos?”

“..I did.”

“Good to know then. I hope your trip there helped you get back your passion in photography.”

“..I think it helped out, unnie.”

“That’s great!”

“..I’ll do it for you, Nayeonie.”

“Huh? Are you sure already?”

“..Yeah, I am.”

“I see.. if that’s the case, then thanks a lot. I couldn’t think of anyone else that could do it other than you. I could ask other professional photographers, but you know us the most!”

“It’s not that I needed do it before, but now, I want to do it. I want to be the one to do your prenuptial photoshoot for your wedding.”

“..Thanks a lot, Jihyo. You’re definitely the best!”

“No, Nayeonie. You are.”

“..Huh? I didn’t get that.”

“..Can I tell you something instead?”

“Yeah. What is it?”

“..Nevermind, hehe. I also bought you a souvenir and chocolates. I handcrafted one for you too. See you when I get back!”

“Wow, really? I’m looking forward to it. See you soon!”

~ Call Ends ~

Reignited with a new sense of passion and purpose, Jihyo was able to move on. She knew this would be her parting gift for a love she was not able to pursue.

“..Thanks a lot, Nayeonie.”

She went back to work on her laptop and began editing what may be some of the final edits she’s going to keep for her to remember the love that she lost. She knew that the next photos she’s about to take will no longer be forged, but a reality that she cannot change.

END.


End file.
